A to Z of being a parent
by Desperate For Attention
Summary: Harry and Draco as parents from the letter A all the way to the letter Z. -Better than it sounds xD Harry/Draco slash


**Story Title:** A-Z of being a parent  
**Chapter Title:** " "  
**Author:** Desperate For Attention  
**For:** Anyone who reads my crap  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Warning:** Bad spelling, grammar and fluffiness  
**Pairing:** Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy  
**Song Title:** -  
**Disclaimer:** Characters are sole property of J.K. Rowling; I am merely borrowing them for my own personal amusement, they shall be returned afterwards in their original characterisations. Nor do I claim to own any of the songs used to fuel my titles.  
**Summary:** A-Z of Harry and Draco being parents.

* * *

**A-Z of being a parent**

**A is for Admiration:**

Harry admired his son from the open hospital door of his lover's private room, with a bunch of flowers held tightly in his left hand and a proud grin on his strong facial features.

"Aren't you even going to come in?" Draco scoffed unable to take his joyous eyes away from the child's serene face.

Harry nodded crossing the room in long, fast steps until he was stood at his lover's side, even more in love with baby cradled in Draco's arms than he had been a few seconds previously.

Tears formed across the base of his eyes and for a few seconds words just wouldn't come to him. He'd been informed of Draco going into Labour by Hermione at the office; he left almost immediately to be by his lover's side.

"He's beautiful." Harry grinned proudly, looking up at Draco with a soft proud smile at his lips. "Oh, love. He's amazing!" Harry laughed softly running his free hand against Draco's head and pressing a hard congratulatory kiss against his forehead.

"Do you want to hold him?"

Harry nodded eagerly laying the flowers against the side table and taking the small child into his arms for the first time.

**B is for Blankets:**

Harry groaned in annoyance, shifting another packed box from the inside of the attic. Each one labelled with the Draco's perfect handwriting scripted across the lid.

'_Baby thing_,' Harry read tugging at the box until it slid easily against the floor, ripped and torn around the edges but in otherwise perfect condition.

Pulling open the flaps, and tearing at the magical tape that had been used to seal it so for many years Harry grinned to himself and laughed under his breath.

Having been raised by his aunt and uncle, Harry had nothing from his childhood except bitter memories, where as Draco had carried his early possessions into his adult life, in cause of such situation.

Positioning his wand for a better look, Harry laughed softly and withdrew a small green silk blanket, Draco's initials stitched in the bottom right corner with silver thread.

The box had been piled with old toys and photo albums, various blankets folded neatly at the bottom each on a different colour but all with the same silver initials stitched into the bottom right corner.

"Did you find it?" Draco shouted up.

"Of course I found it," Harry scoffed levitating the box down through the opening and into his lovers awaiting hands, before climbing down himself and grinning at the snake. "So, you liked blankets as a kid?" Harry smirked as his lover flushed.

"Shut up, Potter."

**C is for Crawling:**

When James had first began to crawl across the living room and grab the bottom of his father's trousers, Harry had beamed proudly at him and encouraged the youngster to do as he pleased.

When tiny little James Potter crawled his way into the living room one morning and hadn't returned for a good ten minute, Draco had sighed and put his tea down and set out to retrieve the giggling child.

He had found his son happily tearing into Harry's abandoned paperwork.

When Harry had returned home that night, tired and ready to set to work on the pile of paperwork he'd left on the living room floor, he was greeted with a flustered smile from Draco who promptly scooped James into his arms and mumbled something about bedtime.

From that day Harry decided that he could no longer leave his things lying around on the floor.

**D is for Decisions:**

"Red?" Harry suggested with a shrug of his shoulders.

"How very Gryffindor of you," Draco scoffed pulling the paper in his hands with a faint frown against his lips.

"Well then what colour do you suggest we paint it?" Harry asked, with a huff.

"Green?" Draco asked dropping the paper against the table to run his slender hands against the large bump in his stomach.

"How very Slytherin of you," Harry smirked over the rim of his cup. Draco growled at him and shifted in his seat. "Well we need to decide before the baby comes," Harry said thoughtfully.

"Then stop making stupid suggestions." Draco sneered.

"Well what colour is the room now?" Harry asked softly, careful not to aggravate his hormone driven lover further.

"It's blue, you were in there yesterday." Draco mumbled, watching Harry carefully through soft grey eyes.

"So, what's wrong with blue?" Harry asked, furrowing his brow in the centre.

"There is nothing wrong with it," Draco answered slowly.

"Then shall we leave it as it is?"

"I suppose." Draco nodded with a soft smile. "I actually like it now that I think about it."

Harry grinned over his mug watching his lover through light eyes as he ran his hand over his protruding stomach and hummed softly at his own thoughts.

Harry was happier with the notion that he now had his day off to himself.

**E is for Early:**

Harry moaned throwing his arm across his eyes and burying his ears with his pillow.

"It's your turn," Draco grunted pulling the sheet over his face and kicking his lover roughly under the cover.

"It's two-thirty in the morning!" Harry groaned throwing his head back to thump against the pillow.

Draco chose to ignore his lover's complaint and instead covered his ears with his hands to block out the painfully loud sound of his sons fitful sobs.

"Does he not know how early it is?" Harry continued working up the energy to actually lumber himself out of bed.

"Just go will you; he's had me up earlier than this." Draco moaned tiredly.

"Let's just put a silencing charm over the crib before we go to bed." Harry suggested sitting at the edge of the large double bed and yawning into his hands.

James's tearful screams still circling the room as the child began to sob heavily and cry out for the attention of his fathers.

"Maybe tomorrow." Draco whispered into the fabric of his pillow.

Harry laughed lightly in the back of his throat before pushing out of their shared room to comfort his early to rise sobbing son.

**F is for Father-In-Law:**

Luscious Malfoy had never seen eye to eye with his son's choice of partner.

After all those years he had spent plotting to kill the emerald eyed youth he did not fully understand how else to think of the boy. He'd accepted him, for Draco's sake but that still didn't stop him from challenging the golden boy's motives with his son.

It had taken him weeks – moths—to finally except that his son wasn't to marry a wealthy Slytherin girl but instead he'd be walking Draco down the aisle to one Harry Potter.

This was until, Draco gave birth to his only grandchild and Luscious Malfoy stopped thinking of Harry Potter as the man that had put him in Azkaban or the boy that he'd tried to kill throughout most of his school year.

Instead Harry Potter was now the man who had given him the best gift he could have received.

**G is for green:**

Draco had decided that he wanted his son to be in Slytherin, ignoring Harry who had tried to reason with the blond that it didn't matter and that James was too young for them to even be thinking about it.

Harry didn't mind if his son was to end up in Slytherin or Gryffindor the child could hardly walk never mind withstand the sorting hats judgmental movements.

He did however notice that Draco dressed the youngster in mostly green and many of the teddies that had been brought by the pair of them were in fact stuffed green and silver snakes. Harry didn't mind because when James would come toddling into the living room dressed from head to toe in beautiful green shirts with Draco holding his small hands for balance.

Harry noticed that Draco's smiles were more beautiful that he'd ever seen them.

**H is for Hermione:**

Hermione saw the best in everyone and she forced Ron to see what she saw too.

That included the day she had invited Harry and his new _girlfriend_ to dinner and he had turned up on her doorstep with Draco Malfoy looking flustered and forced into the evening.

She had merely smiled at him and welcomed him over the threshold without a second thought to who she was welcoming into her family home. Ron had been less pleased with the blonde's presence but with Hermione's continual warnings he sank comfortably into Draco's company.

She had left it a few weeks before informing Harry that she had approved of his choice of partner.

And that had meant a lot to him.

When Harry had told her and Ron over the phone that Draco was expecting, Hermione had rushed over to congratulate them properly. Spending a lot of her waking hours sat with Draco while Harry was working and helping the arrogant snake through the various stages of pregnancy she had gone through herself with little Rose.

Ron had been helping too.

Something that Draco never forgot when Hermione would knock at his front door with Rose and another soft toy for her favourite nephew.

**I is for Illness:**

Draco clutched the baby monitor in his hands and felt his heart almost stop every time James coughed and whimpered softly, bordering on the verge of tears.

Harry looked up at him with a soft reassuring smile that did very little to put Draco at ease.

"Do you think he will be okay? Should we take him to St. Mungo's?" Draco asked frantically listening to his only son wheeze another rough cough.

Harry sighed closing the book he had been reading and climbing to feet to sit by his anxious lover's side. "Draco relax," he whispered softly taking the monitor from Draco's constricting grasp and pulling the blond against him comfortingly.

"How am I supposed to relax? Hermione said that the potion would help ease the coughing and yet he is still coughing, he's burning up and I'm really worried." Draco breathed.

"Draco, he's fine. It's just a chest infection you heard what Hermione said all he needs is a peaceful night's sleep and lots of liquids." Harry smiled kissing Draco neck to help relax the blond.

Draco's shoulder slumped and he nodded for a minute.

Tensing again when James coughed loudly and woke in a fit of painful sobs. Sterling silver eyes went straight to Harry pleadingly and the emerald eyed youth sighed softly. Kissing his lovers head before whispering.

"Okay, we'll take him to St. Mungo's."

"Thank-you." Draco breathed a smile.

**J is for Jelly:**

James liked the feel of it between his fingers and the way in which it wobbled upon his touch.

Draco hated the mess it would leave when his son had gotten bored with what was initially meant as the desert to Harry's birthday party.

He hated more that his son was always able to get a hold of the desert no matter how far out of reach he managed to get it.

Harry on the other hand loved watching his son sit back and giggle with joy, clapping his little hands together or shoving his fingers into his mouth to capture the strawberry Jelly on his tongue whenever Draco prepared it.

So much that he'd wait until Draco had turned his back or left the room before setting James on his knee and pulling the plate far enough for the excited toddler to reach.

He wasn't too keen on Jelly anyway.

**K is for Kissing:**

Draco groaned softly in the back of his throat as Harry toward over him.

Their legs lovingly entwined under the covers as Harry used his arms to support his weight. Soft green orbs watching his lover through love filled eyes.

Curling his slender arms to Harry's neck Draco guided his lovers mouth to his own, gently parting his lips only when Harry swept his tongue against Draco's lower lip asking permission he knew he'd be granted.

Draco smiled softy when Harry pulled back only to breathe before quickly stealing a soft kiss from Draco's warm lips.

"Love you." Harry whispered with a smile and Draco grinned at him before pulling the shaggy haired man down for another searing kiss.

**L is for laughter:**

"Come on James, please. For Daddy?" Draco pleaded softly with the wide eyed child propped up in his rocker.

James merely stared back at his father with large watery green eyes and kicked his legs to force the rocker backwards in a soothing motion.

Draco sighed softly and smiled sadly at his only child.

Harry could do it, so easily that it made Draco jealous of his lover for a few seconds because he wanted to hear James giggle over something he'd said or done.

He pulled faces, made silly noises, used his wand to generate similar sparks that Harry had used a few night previously to prove to Draco that he could still make his son laugh while Draco couldn't. None of it seemed to work.

There was nothing that Draco could do to make his son laugh.

"Stupid, Potter." Draco grumbled, his eyes widening when James giggled softly and lifted his hands to cover his mouth.

Beaming proudly Draco laughed at the youngster.

**M is for Magic:**

James loved watching his father conjure magic.

His large green eyes would sparkle with delight when Harry would make small red and green stars burst from the tip of his wand, or giggle in his own child like way when Harry would enchant the various objects around them to come to life and dance gleefully to no music.

"Again!" James grinned sitting a few centimetres in front of his dad and watching the older man through admirable green eyes. "Can I have I go?" He asked in a voice that almost made Harry say yes.

"Not after last time," Harry smiled lovingly at his son who frowned and whispered a soft apology. "Daddy will kill me if I let you set the curtains on fire twice in the same week."

James merely giggled at him.

**N is for Nights:**

Harry couldn't remember the last time he had slept through the entire night since James had been born.

So when Harry went to bed with his lover at the usual time of twenty past ten he expected James to wake him only minutes later.

He was however surprised to find that the only time James cried or made any kind of noise to indicate that he longer had the desire to sleep and let his father's rest.

Was at eight o`clock the following morning.

Harry was glad to know that James could now sleep through the night. And so could he and Draco.

**O is for outside:**

The great British weather was never the best, it rained most of the time and when it wasn't raining the wind was bitterly cold.

That however did not stop Harry and Draco from taking little James down to the park on a Sunday afternoon to feed the ducks, sometimes with a rare picnic other times packed with umbrellas and dressed in fluorescent yellow – Draco had complained of course- raincoats and wellies.

Because Sunday was a family day and not matter what the weather Harry was persistent on taking his family out for the day, no matter how much Draco moaned and whined about the horrid British weather.

James on the other hand, seemed to enjoy the rain just as much as he liked the rare sunshine, the youngster liked jumping in every puddle that they came across and he liked caking himself in mud much to his father's dismay.

Harry liked being outside, even more so when James was kicking up puddles and Draco was complaining about the amount of washing he'd have by that evening.

**P is for Pregnancy:**

"I'm pregnant." Draco announced over breakfast one morning.

Harry choked back his mouthful of tea and caught his confused toddler's eyes. James giggled merrily clapping his hands as Harry tried to straighten himself out and rub at the spilt tea that had splashed against his work robes.

"Sorry, what?"

"I'm pregnant." Draco stated slowly watching the lover through hesitant eyes.

James watched his parents curiously before deciding that their staring match was not as interesting as the fingers of toast sprawled across his plate.

"Really?" Harry breathed softly, a light laugh slitting his mouth into a wide grin.

Draco laughed happily at his lover and nodded his head in confirmation.

**Q is for Quite:**

Before James had been born Draco hated the room to be filled with silence. It provided him with too much time to dwell on the mistakes he had made in the past, it reminded him of all the silent conversations he and Harry had under gone in school, it reminded him of all the quite moments he had been presented with though his sixth and seventh year of Hogwarts.

He hated them and Harry didn't blame him.

Even when Draco would shout him to shut up, he knew deep down that Draco was begging him to rebel and continue to talk non-stop about anyone or anything.

But a few weeks after the birth of his lovely, innocent son and his blood curdling screams and ear biting cries.

Draco found that he didn't hate silence as much as he thought, because when Harry had finally gotten the youngster to sleep and had sunk back down stairs tiredly. Draco was happy to just sit in silence and think of the noise James had made and enjoy what little snippets of piece and quite he and Harry could get.

**R is for Reassurance:**

"Harry, you are happy aren't you?" Draco asked softly pressing himself against his exhausted lover's side cautiously.

"Of course I am, why? Do I not look happy?" Harry mumbled furrowing his brow in thought.

"I just—it's nothing." Draco whispered with a soft sigh.

"No come on, you brought it up."

"It's just that I ran into Ginny Weasley yesterday while I was out with James and she started talking about you. I know that the two are you still friends and I have always accepted that but she said that you were still in love with her." Draco fidgeted uncomfortable and Harry sighed softly with a light smile. "Be honest, is there still some part of you that wishes you had chosen here?"

Draco hummed when he felt Harry push him to lie against his back on the sofa and claimed the blonde's lips with his own in a soft reassuring kiss.

"There is only you, you know."

Draco laughed softly a light smile curling at his mouth when Harry dropped his head to nuzzle the pale flesh of Draco's neck lovingly.

"And James," Harry whispered brushing his mouth across Draco's cheek, his right hand falling to lay against Draco's rounded stomach, "And the baby. I don't love Ginny anymore than I love Ron and Hermione."

"I know." Draco breathed.

"Then don't think about it, I love you Draco. Always have, always will."

**S is for Siblings:**

"James, come on it's time to go and see Daddy." Harry shouted pulling his coat from behind the door and helping a nervous looking James into his own.

Taking Harry's hand as he pulled open the front door and stepped into the streets James tentatively looked at the excited smile on his father's face.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?" Harry asked looking proudly down at his tiny son.

"What if he doesn't like me?" James whispered struggling to pronounce the 'd' correctly.

"Who?"

"The baby, what if he doesn't like me and he cries all of the time."

"James's he's going to love you," Harry grinned stopping when tiny tears pooled at his son's eyes and he shivered a sob softly. Bending down to his knees in the street so that he was eye level with his first born Harry rested his hand softly against James's shoulders and smiled reassuringly at the boy. "You're going to be his big brother, you'll be able to teach him all kinds of things and help me and daddy with taking good care of him."

James seemed to smile a little and reached up to rub the tears in his eyes.

"Come on, let's go and meet him."

James nodded and held his father's hand tightly until they reached the hospital and they both entered Harry excitedly tugging his son down the stretched corridors to Draco's room.

Draco grinned as the pair of them burst through the door, Harry quickly closing the door and strutting across the room in quick steps greeting Draco with a soft kiss. James lingered at the door for a few minutes, shuffling his tiny feet and tugging at the hem of his coat while watching Harry gather the bundle of blankets into his arms and grin proudly at Draco who smiled back at him.

Harry smiled softly leaning over to press a soft to Draco's mouth and hand the baby back to his lover.

"James?" Harry called softly whirling on his heels and scooping the dark haired child into his hands, laughing softly when James smiled hesitantly back at him. Setting James on the bed beside Draco, the blond opened his free arm to embrace the youngster awkwardly and kiss the top of his head.

"James, this is Albus. Your brother," Draco whispered shifting the little raven haired boy in his arms to give his son a better look at the new addition to their family.

James smiled watching Albus flutter his molten silver eyes tiredly, James looked up at his father who was smiling encouragingly at him before reaching out his tiny finger and grinning when innocent little Albus grasped his finger tightly and gurgled softy.

Giggling softly to himself James turned his attention to Harry and asked. "Can we take him home now?"

**T is for Trouble:**

James grinned cheekily pressing his finger against his lips to silence Albus who nodded his head and loyally crawled behind at his older brothers feet.

"Shh, if daddy hears us we'll be in trouble." James whispered carefully, his large emerald eyes watching little Albus nod with little understanding to what James had said.

Slowly climbing to his feet and slipping in quietly through the kitchen door James turned to look at his little brother then back at the living room where Harry was dozing contently on the sofa while Draco read quietly at the side of him.

"Right, I'll lift you up and then you have to get two of the cookies." James smiled when Albus again nodded his head. "But remember we have to be quite, because daddy said we couldn't have them until after dinner."

Again Albus nodded his head and fell to sit back against the wooden flooring.

Taking Albus into his arms from under the silver eyes toddlers arms James lifted him as high as he could manage while Albus reached across to take two of the cookies from the plate and look down at James with a big grin.

Bringing the toddler back down to floor level James grinned proudly at his baby brother and took the offered cookie with a grateful smile. Proudly messing with Albus's short black hair in a way that made his brother giggle happily and dispose of his cookie in favour of attaching himself to his brother with a happy gurgle.

"They should be in trouble," Draco scoffed watching them both giggle happily on the kitchen floor.

"Oh, leave them alone. It's what kids do, they aren't hurting anyone are they and there is still plenty of cookies to tease them with later."

"The principles still stands."

"Yeah cause you never did anything bad when you were a kid did you, Draco?"

**U is for Unicorn:**

Harry had decided that while Draco was out at the store he would show off his magical skills to James and Albus.

And he hadn't been doing a bad job, making James and Albus giggle at the tiny sparks that left his wand, the little spells that made the toys around the pair of them almost come to life, lifting them slightly from the floor using a levitating spell.

But it was his patronus that finally let him down.

Not because he had failed to conjure one because now better than ever he could conjure one of the most powerful patronises known to the wizarding world.

It was more that the minute the stag burst majestically from his wand James had pointed at the proud brute and declared the mescaline beast a Unicorn.

Harry promised the stag that he'd show them again when they were able to tell the difference and sulked for the remainder of the afternoon. Much to Draco's amusement. Who had been told excitedly about the incident by James upon his return.

**V is for Vacation:**

Harry had been looking forward to his vacation for weeks on end. Especially since they had missed their previous vacation due to the birth of his gorgeous daughter.

But this year Harry had been crossing off the days as they went by, informing all at the ministry that he was not to be disturbed under any circumstances. For two weeks he only had one priority and that was his family.

"Are we ready?" He beamed over his shoulder watching Draco strap a still sleep filled Lily into her car seat and scold James and Albus for bickering amongst themselves over trivial things.

Harry felt that for the first time his entire family would get the full benefit from their holiday.

James had come back from his third year while Albus had excitedly announced that he was going back as a second year after the holidays.

"Just go will you, before anyone remembers something we forgot." Draco sighed slinking in beside Harry and fluttering his eyes tiredly.

"As you wish." Harry grinned leaning over to press a loving kiss to his lover's lips, ignoring James and Albus who shouted a high '_Eww'_ together and pulled a face when Draco barked at them to quiet down because Lily was asleep.

Draco's raised voice then prompted to stir the sleeping toddler from sleep and send her into a flurry of tears.

Harry merely grinned to himself because this was just how a Potter family vacation always started.

**W is for Work:**

Monday to Friday Harry worked for most of the day.

That did not stop him from continually calling his daughter in the middle of the day just to hear her soft voice on the other end and listen to Draco shout about his day and how much he hated that blasted muggle phone.

But Harry didn't mind in the slightest because he knew that when he was finally finished with paper work and rounding up death eaters he'd return to a clean home, his daughter stood waiting at the door with a new picture to put in his office and Draco holding a cup of tea and bright smile.

Work passed quickly every time he thought about it.

**X is for X-Ray:**

"Awesome!" James exclaimed looking over at the X-Ray pinned on the wall. Hermione sighed softly. "Muggle's are so cool, I can see all the way through."

"Yes, well we shall see how cool this all is when your father finds out." Hermione cringed thinking of the earful she was going to get from Draco when she returned his son with exciting stories of muggle hospitals and X-Ray machines.

"You could just fix it quickly," James offered climbing down from the bed after the doctor had put his arm in a cast and they had left through the door and back out into the busy streets of London. "I won't tell them if you don't. Auntie Hermione." James smirked.

"And what will it cost me to keep your mouth shut?"

"Show me some more cool muggle things."

**Y is for Yarn:**

In her old age Narcissa Malfoy developed a knack for knitting.

Determined to please her grandchildren with quality handmade clothes rival to Molly Weasley's continua gifts.

Although it was always fair to say that whenever she was finished her design never quite looked the like the thing she was going for, never the less Harry and Draco made their children wear them whenever she visited or took them out for the day.

Even if it looked odd with Albus dragging an extra sleeve around with him.

**Z is for Zoo:**

Lily liked animals; she liked magical animals and muggle animals.

Anything that was small and fluffy right up to anything that was large and covered in scales.

What she loved the most were snakes, not just because she was a Slytherin but because she had the same ability of her father, she was able to communicate with them and have the chance to ask all the questions she could ever think of.

Draco didn't like this, he didn't like standing beside the tank listening to his innocent little girl hiss and spit at the snake, he didn't like not knowing what things she was asking even though when she was done she told him all about it.

Harry on the other hand thought it was a good thing, for her 12th birthday he'd taken her to the same zoo that he discovered his own power and he took her back every year after that.

Just for the fond memories of his distasteful childhood and the fond memories she would carry with her when she was an adult herself.

* * *

_I love all the Harry Potter baby fics_  
_So I thought I would have a go at one myself.__  
__I expected this to take me ages but in actual fact it only took me about two days and I really wanted it to be more words but_  
_Just a little one-shot using the alphabet for different sections of Harry and Draco's parenting rollercoaster_  
_I hope that you enjoyed it :)_  
_Review because it will make James, Albus and Lily smile._


End file.
